Promesas (RxE)
by LuceroHood
Summary: Hay promesas que se rompen muy fácilmente, pero hay otras que a pesar de que duelen, lastiman, hacen daño, no querrás romper jamás. Rivaille x Eren / Yaoi


**Hola, aqui Lucero Hood ^^/**

**Hace mucho que quería escribir sobre esta pareja, pero nunca llegaba la ocasión, hasta hoy, es mi primer fic de ellos, y el más corto que he escrito hasta ahora, espero les guste.**

**Debo recordar, que los personajes no son de mi creaccion, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama ^^, lo unico que me pertenece a mi es la historia.**

* * *

Promesas (Rivaille x Eren)

Pov. Rivaille

"El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", no sé desde que momento comencé a odiar que me llamaran de ese modo, yo únicamente cumplía con mi trabajo, siempre lo hice solo para proteger a aquellos a los que amo, tuve dificultades, pero se logro, y después de aquella batalla en la que todo se arreglo entre titanes y humanos, fuimos libres.

Tu y yo pudimos estar juntos, pero me abandonaste como a un perro, me hiciste quererte, luego amarte y al final, todo se fue al carajo, tanto tiempo evitando este tipo de sentimientos para evitar dolores innecesarios y mírame ahora, a pesar de ser el más fuerte, nunca me sentí tan débil como ahora, pareciera que todo a mi alrededor no encajara, teniendo que aceptar que te fuiste.

En casa, todo está limpio, ya no hay nadie que ensucie, ¿Quien pensaría que extrañaría hasta tu suciedad? Estúpido mocoso, quiero salir y buscarte, pero algo me detiene, algo me dice que no lo haga o podría empeorar, que debo ser fuerte, debo controlarme, pero sin ti nada de lo que soy vale la pena ahora.

Mi cama es fría a todas horas y por las mañanas añoro tu calor, tu rostro dormido, en paz. El reloj ahora camina más lento, puedo escuchar cada segundo que pasa y cada movimiento de la manecilla duele.

Tengo miedo

Puedo escuchar tu voz, puedo recordar cada segundo a tu lado, y cada bella palabra que salía de tus labios, esos a los que me volví adicto, esos que me ofrecían suspiros llenos de amor, aquellos que amaba besar.

Tal vez te vuelva a ver un día, tal vez algún día regreses, o puede ser que un día sea yo quien te olvide, pero parece poco probable que eso pase, sería lo último en mi lista de posibilidades, pues nunca te olvidare.

Estoy hecho pedazos, todo por ti, desesperado, como si en todo este día, semana, mes, no sé cuanto hace de esto pues parecen años, que no bebiera, que no controlara esta desesperación que hace mi cuerpo temblar, que me obliga a tomar las llaves y salir de casa, alejarme de tu recuerdo.

Pero tan pronto soy consciente del lugar a donde me dirijo, ya estoy aquí, inconscientemente llego a la playa, veo el mar, su color, belleza, me recuerda tus ojos, azules, verdes, profundos, llenos de vida e infinitos, y me siento asfixiar, me estoy ahogando, me estoy muriendo y ya no aguanto tantas emociones, pareciera que el peso de estas me hacen caer de rodillas en la arena tibia, me obliga a permanecer aquí, horas y horas, todos los días.

― ¿De nuevo aquí? ―Hanji, toca mi hombro, no estoy de humor para nada así que la dejo―. Rivaille, tienes que aceptarlo de una vez por todas.

Mis ojos pican, mas no derramare lagrimas, fue nuestra última promesa, y la pienso cumplir, no quiero fallarte como lo hice con mi promesa de protegerte de todos y contra todo, giro mi rostro y ahí está, esa lapida a la que regreso siempre, incapaz de creer en ese nombre escrito en ella: Eren Jaeger.

Golpeo la arena con los puños cerrados, haciéndome daño, aguantando esas ganas de llorar, pero una promesa, a cambio de otra, me hiciste prometer que no lloraría, y que te enterraría junto al mar y tú prometiste que nos volveríamos a encontrar.

―Cumpliré mi palabra, Eren, cumple la tuya también.

No sé el tiempo que sufriré tu perdida, parece tan lejano ese día, y creo que será imposible, ni tampoco se cuanto tendrá que pasar para que cumplas tu parte del trato, no romperé mi promesa, y esperare que tu lleves a cabo la suya, así sea en otra vida.

―Te amo Eren.

* * *

**Espero me dejen su opinión, amaría leerla, tanto cosas buenas o malas, lo que gusten dejarme, espero les haya gustado, y no creo que sea el único fic que suba de ellos dos, gracias por leer.**

**Lucero Hood Fuera Paz n.n/**


End file.
